Grabs
Grabs are elements crucial to the gameplay of the Sling Series. They come in many different varieties as listed below Regular Grab A regular grab is a gray spherical object. They are able to move around depending on the level. All the gray grabs in a level need to be turned green by grabbing them. Once this is done, the vortex will open to teleport you to the next level. Slimy Grab First introduced in Sling, these grabs are covered in a slime that causes Sling, to slip off in a straight line downwards if he attempts to grab on. The effects of a power cannon are required to allow Sling to have a firm hold. Once this is done, they are clean forever. Flaming Grab Exclusive to Sling Fire, these grabs are on fire, and damage Sling if he is not under the effects of a power cannon. If Sling is under the effects of a power cannon, he can grab them and avoid the damage. Icy Grab Introduced in Sling Ice, these grabs are icy and damage Sling if he is not under the effects of a power cannon. If Sling is under the effects of a power cannon, he can grab them and avoid the damage. Grab Grabber Grab Grabbers are weird, purple creatures attached to an unknown object that keeps them in the air. They will grab grabs in a set pattern then return them. This alters the gameplay (though not as drastically as a switch). If Sling is still on when the grab is grabbed, he will fall off downwards. Switch A switch is a grab attached to a lever. When grabbed, it moves downward and causes the entire level area to be changed in someway allowing new moves and making others difficult. Beetle A beetle is a grab that scuttles around in a set pattern allowing Sling to reach other grabs to far to reach. Stretching out in advance is a good idea. Flinging isn't. They are not in sling but in sling junior. They are called magma beetles in sling fire and ice beetle in sling ice. It is not known about what they are called in Sling Metal. Crumbling Grabs First appearing in Sling Fire, theses Grabs tend to crumble the instant you latch on. You only have seconds to go somewhere else before they crumble entirely but they grow back a few seconds after they crumble. Once you leave and it's still cracking, you may not reattach until it has reformed. They are identified by a crack in the middle. Moving Grab They are normal grabs but move either sideways or upwards. It doesn't need itching. These grabs are identified by their permanent gray color and lack of﻿ any special features (excluding movement). They do not turn green when grabbed, crumble, pop, or do anything. They do not need greening so even if a moving grab is not green you can still enter the next level. Shaker Grab Identified by a swirl design on the green surface, these grabs whiz, shake, and throw you off after a set amount of time. Popping Pus Grab Theses grabs are peach colored and will pop after a designated amount of time. When they're close to exploding, they will inflate. After they pop, they never grow back. Flinga These grabs are required to fling Sling higher towards another grab. They are identified by the yellow up arrow on their red surface. It is not a good idea to stretch across them until after they have went up. Rocket ﻿Exclusive to Sling Fire, these grabs can carry you upwards if you are under the effects of a Fire cannon. Other wise, they don't do anything. In Sling Junior, you don't need a cannon to activate these. Hot Air Balloon ﻿Exclusive to Sling Fire, these grabs can carry you upwards if you are under the effects of a Fire cannon. Other wise, they don't do anything. In Sling Junior, you don't need a cannon to activate these. Propeller Grab Exclusive to the Sling Junior miniseries, these grabs are characterized by the propeller on their top. When grabbed, they will go in the direction sling stretches to. Oddly, they make him grow in size even after he unlatches. Spiked Grab These Grabs come in three varieties. The varieties are normal, red, and permanent. Normal The normal version spikes after a set amount of time and can be deactivated by itching on while the spikes are retracted. Once itched, it permanently keeps the spikes retracted. Red The red version is the same as the normal but it cannot be itched out. Permanent This is a red spiked grab which always has it's spikes out. Vortex Technically not a grab, it can still be grabbed and transports you to a new level. Category:Sling Category:Sling Fire Category:Sling Ice Category:Sling Junior Category:Slingoween Category:Game Elements